Amnesia
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería, si un día despertases sin nada en tu cabeza y todo distinto a tu alrededor? ¿Allí, junto a la persona a quien le dijistes "te amo", pero que no recuerdas? ¿Cómo fue que aparecía ella, conviviendo en matrimonio con Draco? ¿Qué hacer?
1. Despertar

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo, mi nuevo dramione; y espero que les guste. Besos.

M&S

* * *

Despertar:

Habían pasado, dos días; y ella no despertaba. No sabía qué hacer, y simplemente iba de aquí para allá; sin dejar de moverme. Estar en el sofá, me haría daño. Llevaba horas, esperando por oír su voz nuevamente.

Si vacilar, dejé nuevas flores en el florero a su lado. Esperaba que ese aroma, llenara sus fosas nasales; y le hiciese despertar. Pero no funcionaba.

Para cuando me sentía agotado, y sin fuerzas para esperar; observé que una de sus manos se movía. Esperanzado, caminé a pasos largos y la observé; mientras esa mano se estiraba hacia mí. La tomé, y sentí un débil apretón en ella. Se despertaba, mi esposa despertaba al fin.

Suspiré, cuando sus párpados vibraron con cierta lentitud. Yo sentí, que mi respiración se relajaba, y mi mente volvía a estar en orden. El profesor Snape, había hecho todo lo posible; y parecía funcionar. Ya le escribiría para darle las gracias.

Sonreí a medias, con ese gesto muy característico suyo de; morderse el labio. Aunque en ese instante, no precisaba de fuerzas; para lograrlo. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos, y yo simplemente estaba en expectación. Como si, fuese la primera vez que nos mirasemos a la cara.

Ella abrió los ojos, y miró a su alrededor; luego me miró a mí. Lucía un tanto confundida, pero yo lo entendía; estando en estado catatónico por tanto tiempo. Sus ojos, me escudriñaron; y yo sólo pude sentir la emoción fluyendo dentro.

-¿Qué, qué ha sucedido? Me preguntó, y yo simplemente sonreí sin saber por qué.  
-Estás en casa, amor- Le dije, sin disimular la emoción en mi voz.  
Ella me miró sin entender, y entonces; sus ojos demostraron un terrible miedo. Intentó moverse, pero eso sólo la devolvió a la cama. Yo intenté ayudarle, pero el resultado fue mucho peor.

- ¡No me toques Malfoy!- chilló, con la poca voz que tenía; y yo me sentí realmente confundido. ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

No le contesté, y le dediqué un tiempo para que; ordenara sus ideas. Imaginé, que estaba exhausta y que simplemente estaba delirando aún. Pero, nada me lo confirmaba; nada en particular me decía que todo se trataba de eso. No podía ser, que ella me hubiese olvidado.

- ¿Hermione, qué sucede? ¿Ya no me recuerdas?.

- No. ¿Y qué diantres estoy haciendo a tu lado?

Yo suspiré, frustrado; y decidí que lo mejor era mostrarle objetos para refrescarle la memoria. Ella los observó todos, y cada uno de ellos; creyendo que yo los había adulterado. Ella acervaba que si se hubiese casado y/o enamorado; ella lo recordaría. El punto era, que no lo estaba demostrando.

- ¡Déjame ir Malfoy!

-Espera, buscaré al profesor Snape; él va a ayudarnos con esto.

-Ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra hacer eso; o juro que te arrepentirás. Harry Potter pronto vendrá por mí.

Bajé las escaleras, y con prisa; tomé un poco de polvo y lo arrojé a la chimenea. Llamé al profesor Snape, y esperé ligeramente impaciente. En realidad, muy impaciente. Él acudió a mi llamado ligeramente irritado también. Se sacudió las cenizas y la tierra de la túnica, y me observó.

- ¿Qué sucede Draco?- no esperé a darle muchas explicaciones.

Le guié hasta la habitación principal, y señalé a Hermione quien trataba de sentarse sin éxito. Mi padrino, y profesor; hizo un gesto de reproche y se detuvo en seco a su lado.

- ¿Que demonios cree que hace? Ya sabía, que decir "Señora Malfoy" era muy difícil para él, así que no esperaba mucho al respecto.

Ella no dijo nada, y continuó intentado levantarse. Había una fea herida en uno de sus costados y entre las sábanas; se pudo ver. Yo simplemente, permanecí estático.

Se sostuvo del dosel de la cama, e intentó pararse; pero sin éxito. Severus, volvió a conformar un rostro de enojo.

- ¿Qué cree que parece que hago?

- ¿De casualidad sabe, que casi pierde la vida. Granger?

- No.

- ¿Y entiende, que debe descansar y quedarse allí sin moverse?

- No me quedaré, ¡No con Malfoy! No sé, qué clase de truco es este; pero no me ha resultado gracioso.  
Severus se giró para mirarme, levantando una ceja. Me preguntó, si habíamos discutido. En realidad le dije que ella; apenas se despertaba  
- No te recuerda.

- Parece que no.

- Pues, tendrás que hacerle recuperar la memoria- hizo un gesto desagradable. A él, no le pareció ni le parecía nuestro matrimonio.

Giró sobre sus talones, y se detuvo junto a mi esposa; y la examinó. Yo sólo, estaba muy impaciente, mirando hacia la ventana. Iban a pagar, todos; y cada uno de los que nos hicieron esto. A ambos.

- Te odio Draco Malfoy.

_Te odio Draco._

_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustase y me dejen sus opiniones. Les mando besos y cariños._

_M&S_


	2. Razones

Razones:

Miraba, junto al profesor Snape; hacia Hermione quien estaba dormida. Caminé hacia la ventana, y miré hacia afuera. La mansión, estaba vacía; como lo estaba siempre desde aquél día. Ese día, donde pude experimentar el dolor; de ser traicionado por mi propia familia.

_Esa noche, la recordaba claramente; como si hubiese sucedido ayer. Sólo escucho sobre mi cabeza, las palabras de mi novia; gritándome desde el pasillo de la escalera. Estaba destruído, y no podía llegar hasta ella. Ella, estaba herida, y resbalaba por una pared; manchando su perfecta blancura con su sangre. Estaba desesperado, si no llegaba hasta ella; la perdería para siempre. Podía oír sus gritos de dolor, y podía observar; como trataba de restañar la herida en su costado derecho. "Aguanta" le dije, aunque mi voz sólo estaba usándose para hablar del miedo._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, mi tía; estaba abajo de nosotros con su varita en alto. Su mirada macabra, sólo dejaba entrever; que disfrutaba torturarla. Su conjuro seguía moviéndose, cortándola muy profundamente. Me sostuve como pude de los barandales de la escalera de madera; próximos a romperse. No podía llegar a ella, así que tuve que saltar y arriesgarme. Caí sobre mi pierna derecha, y me torcí; pero eso no me importó. Me arrastré hasta ella._

_"Déjame morir Draco, sálvate tú" me dijo, con lo que parecía un último soplo de vida, yo negué rotúndamente. Hacía mucho, que Bellatrix sospechaba de nuestro casamiento, y su gran plan; era acercarse a mí. Por supuesto, mi madre sirvió de aval. Ella sabía, que mi madre era mi debilidad; y yo haría todo por ella. Haría, hasta lo imposible; como contarle toda la verdad._

_Había invadido mi casa, al igual que mi padre. Él me apartó brúscamente, y luego; sólo fueron hechizos para Hermione. Uno tras otro. Quise ayudar, pero ella siempre se mantuvo allí; en silencio sin dejar de sonreírme. Por supuesto, eso sólo desató la ira de sus perseguidores._

_Grité, para que mi familia se detuviera, pero eso sólo me llevó a mí; al pie de la muerte. Corrí, junto a ella; y la hice pasar por un pequeño compartimiento. Un ascensor que usaba nuestro elfo para subir cosas. Allí la tranqué, para que no pudieran entrar. Por supuesto, Bella siempre era hábil y ya estaba cortándole las sogas. El pequeño espacio, cayó fuertemente y allí ella quedó._

_-¿Qué has hecho? -le grité con el dolor que surcaba mi cuerpo._

_-Lo que se merece- me gritó ella, enloquecida. Mi padre, aún mirándome a los ojos; simplemente asintió. "Me castigaría" me hizo saber, pero yo no le tenía miedo._

Corrí, escaleras abajo, aunque Bella me persiguiera sin mucho afán. Allí, encontré a Hermione; y la sostuve entre mis brazos. ¿Cómo había sido mi madre, capaz de delatarme tan asquerosamente? Mi padre y Bella llegaron con mucha calma, y enarbolaron sus varitas una vez más.

_- Apártate Draco- Me dijo mi padre, pero yo simplemente me mantuvo inmóvil; con su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Eso le hizo enfurecer aún más _

_Seguí sin moverme, ni un sólo segundo. Sentía como su piel, perdía el poco calor; y podía observarla empalidecer cada vez más. Ella, no estaba consciente; pero yo sí. Pudieron haber pasado sobre ella, pero no sobre mí_

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme?- dije, en un grito. Mi padre me observó, y siquiera se inmutó. Yo seguía allí, observándole con los ojos llenos de ira. _

_- Eso deberíamos preguntarte. ¿Algún hechizo te lanzó esa sangre sucia?  
_

_Yo suspiré, frustrado; y simplemente les observé con furia en mis ojos. Bella hacía un puchero, bastante divertida; y pretendía acercarse hasta donde estaba hincado. Alcé mi varita y ella retrocedió con las manos frente a ella. Luego rió._

_- A tu madre, no le ha gustado esto para nada._  
_  
- ¡Obligaste a mi madre a estar en mi contra! ¡Le hiciste creer cosas que eran totalmente distintas!  
__  
- ¿Que la amas? ¿Que te liaste con una sangre sucia? Esa es la mera verdad- refirió Bella con un tono de voz suave- Pero descuida Draquito, todos nos descarrilamos una vez._

_Bajé la vista, hacia ella; y denoté que me miraba con una sonrisa. No sabía por qué, pero ella trataba de alcanzar su varita que estaba cercana a sus pies. Por un momento mis, "parientes"; se mostraron confundidos al igual que yo. En cuanto la alcanzó, con un poco de magia; ambos estábamos fuera de ese horrendo lugar._

_- ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?- exclamó Snape, cuando yo caía a sus pies en aquella casa; sosteniendo a Hermione._

_No tuve tiempo ni deseos de explicarme. Snape, me ayudó a recostar a Hermione y me informó que sus heridas eran serias. Era una magia poderosa, que obraba en su interior. Por supuesto, Bella no nos dejaría ir sin un regalito.  
_

_- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dije, desesperado, en medio de la lluvia que ya había empapado la sangre que no había notado; tener en todo mi cuerpo.  
_

_Él no me habló, simplemente dejó clavados sus ojos en ella; y en sus heridas. Se movió violentamente, con su túnica ondeando por una fraccción de segundo y colocó su varita en las heridas de Hermione. Ella estaba escupiendo sangre, en grandes cantidades._

_Se sostuvo del sofá, y simplemente continuó haciendo las curaciones para evitar que ella terminara de desangrarse. Su sangre, llegaba hasta nuestros zapatos, y yo sólo rogaba por su vida. ¿Por qué no era yo, el que estaba en su posición?_

_- ¡Draco, apártate!- me gritó Snape, cuando yo estaba a su lado; sosteniendo una de sus manos._

_- ¿Va a sobrevivir?_

_- No si no te quitas- me dijo, con ligero enojo- ¿Por qué diantres te has casado con Granger en secreto y al menos; no me lo informaste a mí?- me preguntó, sin mirarme- Al menos, pude haberlos protegido- hizo un gesto de desdén- aunque pareja distinta, pudiste encontrar._

_- La amo- fue lo que respondí, y en otra instancia; Snape me hubiera mirado de mala forma y me hubiera mandado a comer mandrágoras a la enfermería.  
__  
- La curaré, pero no prometeré nada. bellatrix tiene la maña, de dejar marcas.  
__Luego de un rato, esperando en la cocina, ya que Snape no me quería estorbándole; me di cuenta de que había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Seguramente, mi padre trataría de localizarme; cuanto antes.  
__  
- He terminado- me dijo, limpiándose las manos; de la sangre de ella- pero no sé si ha funcionado_

- Esperaré.

_- Pues, tendrás que buscar un lugar apropiado para cuidarla; y seguro. Conociendo a Lestrange, hará todo lo posible por terminar su trabajo. _

_Asentí, y simplemente caminé con pasos nerviosos; hacia ella. Me tumbé en el suelo y sostuve su mano, bajando mi cabeza. Cada gota de sangre, Bellatrix derramaría una semejante. Todos aquellos, que me traicionaron; morirían bajo su propia varita. Me levanté, y esas fueron mis intenciones, pero estaba Severus; estaba consciente de que sólo tenía rabia. Me detuvo antes de que cruzara el pasillo; y yo sólo caí al suelo. Tenía una torcedura, pero por el impase; ni me recordaba de eso._

_- También te han herido- me dijo, cuando me vio arrastrándome en el suelo- Draco, eres un imbécil._

_- Ahórrese los insultos para después, profesor- dije, sosteniéndome del sillón; y comenzando a caminar a medias- No me importa, si le parece nuestro matrimonio o no; no es su asunto._

_- ¿Entonces, a qué has venido?_

_- A cobrarle favores- resumí, aunque sabía que él la había curado; no sabía por qué seguía a la defensiva. Severus me observó y una risa sarcástica enarboló su cetrino rostro._

_- Demasiado Slytherin, aún para ti- resumió, y no me dijo más- hubieses quizás, informado y; ayuda hubieras recibido._

_- ¿Quería usted leer, que estaba enamorado de Granger?_

_- En las peores circunstancias, he leído cosas mucho más preocupantes._

_Y así era mi padrino. Casi nunca se preocupaba por mis acciones. Yo sentía, que sólo era el cariño que me tenía, de tantos años de estudios. Además, era la única persona que me comprendía._

Cuando terminé de recordar todo ello, pensé en Bellatrix y di un golpetazo a la ventana; que se quebró rápidamente. ¡Eso era! ¡Por eso Hermione no me recordaba! Severus me observó con cierta confusión; mientras yo sostenía mi mano sangrante.

- Ya sé lo que hiciste Bella. Pero, no tendrá éxito._  
_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les gustase y no se olviden de escribirme. Les mando besos y cariños.

M&S


	3. Mentiras

Mentiras:

Estaba sentado, observando sus esfuerzos inútiles por levantarse. Con la ayuda del profesor Snape, la habíamos sentado en la mesa del salón, con la esperanza de que recordase algo. Aún así, mi casa estaba llena de demonios que no había logrado espantar.

Ella observaba, al basto y sombrío jardín; en la mañana. Yo estaba en la cocina, de espaldas a ella; preparándole un té. Si, lo hacía a la forma muggle; pero no necesitaba a la magia para esas cosas. Además, ambos estábamos demasiado exhaustos para hacer uso de ella. Caminé hasta ella y coloqué la taza en frente. Ella la observó, y simplemente la empujó hacia otro lado. La taza rodó, y su contenido se derramó rápidamente. Severus, fue a pedirme; que era mejor que la dejáramos sola. Ya había sentido, el miedo de perderla; ahora debía sentir el miedo a dejarla sola.

Ella nos gritó, nos preguntó si tratábamos de envenenarla, llena de lágrimas. Sostuve su rostro, para recordarle que la amaba; pero ella se separó brúscamente de mí y me abofeteó. Me odiaba, ella me gritó que me odiaba; y que todo lo que sucedía era su culpa. Quiso arremeter contra mí nuevamente, pero sostuve su mano antes de que llegara a mí. Forcejeó, pero no pudo retraerla hacia ella. Ante su sufrimiento, la dejé ir y me levanté.

Me quedé observándola, de pie; y muchas cosas bombardearon mi cabeza. "Déjala ir, regrésala con Potter" No tiene sentido, que sufra tanto supuse. Pero no podía, ya no sabía como. Tantos años odiándola, y justamente en este instante; tantos minutos esperando para que eso cambiara y se acabó. Todo yo, lo destruía tan fácilmente.

- Te desconosco Draco- se quejó Snape- ¿Tan enamorado estás?

- Lo suficiente, para desconocerme a mí mismo.

Snape no me contestó, y observó a Hermione. No se había ido, por que sabía que; no podía dejarme solo con ella en ese estado. Además, del creciente peligro que nos acechaba. Él demandaba una explicación del por qué de "mi" amor hacia ella. Pero, no me sentía en potestad de hablar sobre ello, estaba preocupado por el ahora. Aún así, le hablé un poco.

_-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí Granger?- le grité en el baño de las mujeres._

_- Estás llorando, lo sé; mojas todo el tiempo tu suéter- Me dijo ella, dentro del mismo lugar; quizás por accidente. O quizás me buscaba, yo no lo supe; ni lo quiero saber._

_Me giré y la observé, sus ojos también daban luces de lágrimas. Ella también había mojado su suéter, pero ya no lo tenía puesto. Me reí como siempre, ante su pobre analísis. Se veía a ella misma, en mi. Yo lloraba, y ella también lloraba._

_- Quítate- Me dijo queriendo observarse en el mismo lavabo que yo. Me pregunté, si no tenía algo mejor que hacer. Me moví y ella se observó el rostro; yo atrás de ella por supuesto._

_Caminé un poco, hacia un cubículo y allí me detuve. Me giré para observarla, ella seguía parada allí; pero ya no se miraba a ella misma. Me miraba a mí._

_- Creía, que los leones no lloraban- dije, en un gesto de burla. Ella comenzó a reírse, y me desconcertó. Pero su risa, era la más dulce que había escuchado, aunque eso sonase tan cursi como Lo era Umbridge con sus cosas rosadas y sus gatos_

- Y no has visto nada. ¿Qué las serpientes no tienes párpados, ni lágrimas?

_Yo suspiré, cuando nuevamente; había roto mi burla como los grifos de ese baño. Simplemente me quedé en silencio. Ella rió luego._

_- Está bien llorar de vez en cuando._

_- Tú, ¡Tú no sabes nada!- Le grité y mi voz retumbó en el baño. Ella no hizo más, que encogerse de hombros, e irse. La detestaba, siempre con algo que decir._

_- Está bien llorar, inténtalo._

_Luego de ese suceso, cosas así; se siguieron repitiendo. Yo descubrí que ella lloraba por Ronald, que había terminado de enamorarse de Lavander Brown. Por supuesto, ella era tan deprimente que nadie quería amarla en realidad. Pero lo más extraño, era que a mí si me interesaba verla en ese baño; llorando. No sabía con exactitud, si era por felicidad de su sufrimiento; o por que simplemente me hacía compañía._

_- ¿Por qué lloras por él?- Le pregunté, sin entender a ciencia cierta. Ella me observó y esbozó una sonrisa fría.  
No me respondió en ese mismo instante, pero sí sus lágrimas. Ella le apreciaba en realidad, y yo seguía sin entender por qué.  
_

_- ¿Será, por que lo amaba y él se atrevió a menospreciar eso?- me dijo, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
_

_Yo sólo sonreí, y medité esas palabras. Sin duda, Ronald Weasley era todo un imbécil; pero lo que hacía era muchísimo peor. Algo, como lo que yo solía hacer con Pansy. Verdaderamente estúpido y deprimente._

_- Deberías dejar de llorar, o pasarás más frío aún._

_- Mi suéter sigue mojado- sonrió ella, y por un momento yo olvidé quién demonios éramos y qué hacíamos allí dentro. Le presté el mío, mis lágrimas eran tan falsas que se secaban antes de llegar a su destino._

_- Gracias- me dijo, sin entender el gesto._

_- No le digas a nadie que te lo di- Suspiré, observándola mientras se lo colocaba._

_- Tiene el logo de Slytherin- Escuché, y antes de que pudiera responder; ella había usado su varita sobre él. En el logo, estaba su león y la serpiente; juntas. No supe como hizo eso, pero la realidad era; que no se veía mal._

_- Así se ve mucho mejor._

_Se bajó del retrete, y se disponía a irse. Yo simplemente me quedé en silencio, escuchando sus pies salpicando en la fría agua de ese baño._

_- Ah, me he olvidado de algo. Los leones también besan a veces- me dijo, corriendo hacia mí, y dándome un beso en la mejilla_

_- Adiós_

_Por supuesto, con el tiempo, yo le hablé del por qué de mis lágrimas. Yo no quería matar a nadie, yo no quería ser presa de guerra. Ella me comprendía, ella me hacía sentir sano, lejos de la insanidad de mi mente; que sólo me hacía enloquecer cada vez más. Su sonrisa, era mucho más brillante que esos conjuros que Bellatrix me hacía aprender para asesinar a personas como ella._

_- Eres un tonto- me susurró, cuando observó mi suéter- Otra vez estabas llorando._

_- Es mi padre, él sólo quiere que asesine. yo no puedo - dije, mirando como ella, estaba por tomar una de mis manos; pero se detuvo al pensar que era demasiado pronto._

_- ¿Y se lo has dicho?_

_- ¿Estás loca?- exclamé, con nerviosismo. Ella sólo sonrió._

_- Entonces, me basta a mí saber; que no eres un asesino. Draco._

_Me llamó por mi nombre, y eso fue lo más extraño que había escuchado en mi vida. La observé con detenimiento, y esa vez; ella si sostuvo mi mano junto a la suya. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así era; mi mano era suya. Ron había quedado en el pasado, al igual que Pansy Parkinson._

_Por supuesto, mi madre sospechaba de que algo sucedía conmigo. Estaba muy cambiado, para lo que representaba normalmente. Ya no acudía a los entrenamientos con mi padre, y mucho menos con Bellatrix. Ella quiso interrogarme de las mil maneras; pero nunca obtuvo información._

_Temía por mi vida. Sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento, así que con violencia; le pedí que se casara conmigo. disfrutaría ella de mí; los pocos momentos que yo pudiera tener a su lado. Yo sólo tenía que cumplir las misiones. Y así lo hacía._

- ¡Mentiras!- gritaba ella con fuerza, escuchándome hablar- ¡Eres un asqueroso mentiroso! ¡Has maleado mis recuerdos, has hecho de mi vida una miseria!

- ¿De qué estás hablando Hermione?- le dije, ya no tenía razocíneo capaz de mantenerme en mi lugar. Por supuesto, Severus sólo quería evitar que la angustiase y todo eso se fuera a peores.

- Me mentiste, me alejaste de Ron y eso es imperdonable. ¿Dónde está Pansy? ¿Dónde la tienes escondida? ¿En qué parte de tu cama, ella está desnuda?

- Hermione, tú no lo entiendes.

- Cállate.

- No has terminado de escucharme- musité, escandalizado; tratando de traer a ella un gramo de sensatéz pero ella seguía gritándome que era un mentiroso.

Severus me sacó del salón. No convenía que siguiera presionándole a recordar. Ella necesitaba descanso, y yo no se lo estaba dando. Frustrado, me descargué con la primera cosa que encontré. Maldita Lestrange, que la mataría de tenerla enfrente._

* * *

  
Les mando besos y cariños._

_M&S_


	4. Piano

Piano:

Hermione seguía, sin recordarme y a mí se me acababan las opciones. Me mantuve en el salón, a punto de dormirme pero sufría de imsomnio desde que ella no dormía. Ella se mantenía despierta por todas las curaciones que le hacíamos; además de que no se dormía a no ser que yo no estuviera cerca. La verdad, la amaba tanto que me costaba no dormir con ella.

Snape por su parte, permaneció el tiempo necesario para las curaciones. Pero no precisaba quedarse para algo más. Yo sin embargo no esperaba eso de él y simplemente lo dejé ir al siguiente día. Había hecho demasiado y arriesgaba su pellejo.

Me senté en el salón a mirarla, ella nunca me dirigía la palabra y si lo hacía era para ofenderme. Nuevamente, su mano me golpeó en el rostro y por un momento quise gritarle. Sólo que, me contuve. No era su culpa lo que Bellatrix nos hizo.

Recordé una canción, que solía tocar cuando me sentía incómodo y necesitado de meditación profunda. Me senté en el piano familiar ya desgastado, y me giré hacia ella con una sonrisa y una voz suave.

- Te tocaré una canción- le dije con una sonrisa que ella respondió con un mal gesto.

- No me interesa.

Ya me recordaría en cuanto le tocare la melodía que le toqué; cuando la conocí. Ella quizás no lo recordaría con palabras; pero sí lo haría si se lo demostraba con gestos. Aunque sonase increíblemente cursi; aún para mi.

la canción era una tonada lenta y triste, ciertamente yo no sabía componer otra cosa más que eso. Ella me miró, sin girarse demasiado con mucha calma. Esperaba que sintiera algo, pero hasta ahora, sólo sonaba la melodía.

_Ese día, se precisaba un baile. Sin embargo yo no tenía ánimos de asistir. Nuestro romance era secreto y no deseaba que Pansy hiciera alarme de lo que éramos o no. Eso siempre sucedía cuando yo me negaba a estar con ella._- Deja de tocar esa horrenda canción

_Me quedé en el salón, cuando ella bajaba con mi madre usando un vestido negro. Yo no presté atención y por un momento pensé que era Hermione; quien usaba ese vestido y me sonreía desde las escaleras. Pero su chillona voz, me sacaba de las realidades y me sumergía en las mentiras._

_Suspiré, cuando mi madre insistía que nos lucía el baile, pero yo no deseaba ir. Me senté en el salón y observé con tedio; el piano viejo. Quería decirle a ella lo que sentía; pero siquiera sabía como decirlo con palabras. Todo lo que siempre decían mis labios; eran puras ofensas._

_Cuando compuse la canción; siempre pensé que era una estupidéz. Pansy bajaba las escaleras y creía que la canción era para ella. Al principio se vio manchada con odio, al ella afirmarse la dueña. Por suerte, mi verdadera inspiración regía en mí._

_Fui a ese tonto baile y al llegar, observé a Hermione. Estaba hermosa. Mi futura esposa estaba tan hermosa, que yo me olvidé de Pansy y del mundo. Ella me sonreía, de una forma casi imperceptible. Pansy, tomó mi mano y comenzó a caminar, pero Hermione jamás se inmutó._

_Apenas tuve un respiro, fui a verla. Nos besamos una y otra vez, en un corredor oscuro. No podía separarme de ella, mucho tiempo. Ella me preguntaba si estaba bien, si Pansy me molestaba demasiado. Yo sólo acariciaba su cabello, perfectamente rizado. Su vestido negro, era mi delirio. Yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Buno sí, Pansy era un fastidio, pero eso no iba a arruinar mi noche con mi futura esposa._

_Ese mismo día, ambos terminamos juntos. Hicimos el amor, a escondidas en un pequeño espacio. Quería que su primera vez conmigo, fuera algo especial pero simplemente fueron las circunstancias y así ella, lo quería y deseaba. La tomé, la besé muchas veces y luego la dejé ir. Sólo por un corto instante. Ella sonreía, radiante. Era mía._

- Es tu canción Hermione- suspiré.

- Cállate Malfoy- me espetó ella- Tan pronto esté recuperada, quiero irme a casa.

- Estás en tu hogar mi amor- inspiré, tratando de hacerle recordar lo que éramos.

- Estoy en el infierno- me espetó y senti que mi mundo se desmoronaba.


	5. Severus tiene una idea

Severus tiene una idea:

Me acosté, a las dos de la madrugada. Ella ya dormía y yo sentía, que podía descansar. Estuvimos discutiendo hasta que nos cansamos. Bueno, hasta que ella se cansó. Yo sólo, intentaba estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Había decidido, enviarla a casa de Weasley. Aunque estábamos casados, en secreto. Era lo mejor.

Mientras estaba recostado, pude recordar ese instante en mi vida que me cambió para siempre. Ella estaba muy hermosa, mientras caminaba directamente hacia mí. Nuestra boda iba a ser convencional y no escatimamos en detalles. Sobre su dedo, coloqué la sortija y ella hizo lo mismo, conmigo. Algo provado, sencillo pero romántico. Así le gustaba a ella y yo la complacía

_La miraba, desde la cama_. _Ella sonreía, mientras estaba ilusionada con nuestro matrimonio. Llegamos a conocernos, tanto, que simplemente sabíamos qué le sucedía al otro con sólo mirarnos a los ojos. Y yo sabía, que ella estaba llena de felicidad._

_Me quedé pensativo, imaginándome el cómo sería una boda de ensueño para ella. Me apenaba preguntarle, ya que yo no sabía de esas cosas. Mucho menos, me gustaban. Suspiré y me senté en la cama mientras ella se observaba en un espejo. Mientras, observaba el anillo de compromiso._

_- ¿Recuerdas cuando me lo propusiste?- me preguntó y yo asentí en silencio- Te sudaban las manos y yo creía que habías llorado otra vez. ¡Qué escándalo te formé!  
- Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente._

_Estábamos en un parque, a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella me observaba cuando yo; iba de un lado al otro sin descanso. Tenía miedo y yo sabía el por qué de su temor. Eran tiempos difíciles y yo debía tomar medidas drásticas. Casarme con ella, era una de esas medidas._

_-Hermione, hay algo que he querido decirte durante mucho tiempo  
- Pues dímelo Draco, que me tienes nerviosa._

La observé, incómodo y regresé al asiento. Ella me observó y comenzó a sonreír ante mi expresión de loco desquiciado. Yo sonreí a medias y me acomodé en el asiento. Lo que iba a decir, era tan importante. Iba a cambiar nuestras vidas.

_- Hermione, tú quisieras- Comencé, pero mi garganta se secó por completo. Inspiré y volví a comenzar- Hermione, amor. ¿Quieres, casarte conmigo?- dije, de golpe y sin detenerme a pensar. Supe que la había puesto nerviosa, por que comenzó a morderse el labio. Me encantaba ese gesto de su parte._

_Se mantuvo en silencio y yo sentía que había cometido un gran error. Éramos jóvenes y seguramente ella creía que el matrimonio, truncaría su futuro trazado. Fuera cual fuera._

_- ¿Casarme?- dijo, sorprendida y yo asentí- Draco, ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo, así sin explicaciones?  
__- Por que te amo y necesito estar contigo- dije, de la forma más cursi que pude. Pero, me había surgido de la mente en sí y yo no lo había ni maquinado._

_Suspiré, cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo. Ella rió luego y me observó con los ojos, destellándole de la felicidad. Había comenzado a llorar, súbitamente._

_- ¡Mira lo que haces! ¡Ya estoy llorando!- inspiró y continuó- ¡Claro que me casaré contigo Draco!_  
_ - Tú, ¿Quieres casarte?- Dije y casi grito de la sorpresa. Ella no hizo más, que asentir con una sonrisa y cubrirse la boca con sus manos. Estaba muy feliz. Yo, no sabía qué decir.  
__- Quiero casarme contigo Hermione._

_Le mostré el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado y ella chilló de la emoción. Apenas lo abrí, había comenzado a repartir besos por mi rostro. Suspiré, apartándola de mí un poco y le mostré algo más. Una rosa._

_ - ¡Draco! ¡Así no eres tú!- me dijo con una sonrisa y hasta yo, creía que estaba cambiando. Ella tomó la rosa y la sostuvo entre sus manos, con felicidad- Pero no importa, así te amo.  
__- ¿Será, por tú culpa Hermione?- pregunté y ella sonrió._

Hermione se despertaba muy pronto y yo, sentía que despedirme sería la parte fácil. El hecho de que no me recordara, ya me había arruinado la vida de un momento a otro. Me contempló, estando yo en el sofá. Yo, no dije nada y la miré también.  
- Ya te vas- le confesé y Hermione, intentó entender lo que yo quería decirle.  
- ¿Me dejarán libre?- musitó, pero nadie la tenía presa. No, en realidad.  
- Sí, en cuanto el profesor Snape regrese. Te llevaremos a casa de Weasley.  
Mi voz, no era precisamente clara. No podía sentirme feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo y ella, lo pudo evidenciar. Sonriente, me observó. Malicia en su boca.  
- Vaya, parece que la idea no te gusta. Temes perderme, frente a Ron. Qué imbécil eres.  
- Nos vamos en un rato- le dije en un suspiro y no me atreví a confesarle nada sobre ese asunto.

Severus, estuvo presente muy pronto. Con un suspiro, me preguntó si Hermione ya estaba lista y yo asentí. Con mucho cuidado, la colocamos sobre una silla. Ella, seguía sin caminar bien y yo, no quería lastimarla. Aunque, ya no sería mía.

El profesor, me observó aferrado a la silla. Yo no quería dejarla ir, pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo por su bienestar. Sonreí y me moví del lugar, para que Snape pudiera hacer su trabajo. Me sentía toda una mujer, con esas ansias y con deseos de llorar. le diría adiós a mi esposa. A la que fue mi mujer.

- Nos vamos, Granger- sostuvo el profesor y a mi esposa, pareció que se le iluminó el rostro.  
- Creo, que no debemos despedirnos- me dijo ella y yo no me atreví a decirle algo más.

En poco tiempo, ambos se habían ido. Yo me dejé caer en el sofá del salón y contemplé el techo con un suspiro. No pude despedirme de ella, por que ella no lo quiso así. Me sentía incompleto, estúpido y con deseos de... asesinar a mi tía Lestrange.

Severus, regresó tiempo después y me observó. No me atreví a moverme, con la esperanza de que ella cambiara de parecer. De todas formas, sabía, que eso no sucedería. Él, me miró y yo apenas alcé la cabeza para mirarle.

- Hay una forma, de que Granger sea la misma. Larga, dificultosa, pero la hay- me dijo y yo le miré, esperanzado.  
- ¿Qué forma?  
- Enamórala otra vez.


	6. Noticias

Noticias:

Ese día, apenas podía mirar algo sin pensar en ella. Estaba destrozado y no podía mantenerme con los ojos abiertos en ningún momento. Mi esposa, se había ido y yo no había podido resolver nuestro dilema. Ella, quería olvidarme si era, que ya no lo había hecho.

Me la imaginé en los brazos de Weasley y enseguida supe, que eso me haría daño. Sólo pude atreverme a alimentar mi cuerpo con comida y con agua. No quería hacer algo más que lamentarme por mi pésima suerte. Severus, me miraba desde un sofá y trataba de entenderme. Él no lo sabía, él no había tenido nunca, un amor que perder. Me arrepentí, en cuanto pensé en Lily Evans Potter.

Ambos nos observamos con un suspiro y nos quedamos en silencio sin atrevernos a hablarnos. No había nada que decir, en realidad. Yo me había quedado, pasmado ante la idea de observar a Hermione, diciéndole a Ronald que le apreciaba

Ese día, ambos estábamos en el comedor. Mientras desayunábamos, Ginevra Weasley venía hasta mi hogar con una noticia. Hermione se había desmayado y parecía un signo muy evidente de algo que yo ya me imaginaba que debía suceder.

Sin vacilar, me dirigí hasta donde ella me citaba. Quizás, era muy pronto para hacer conjeturas pero yo pensaba igual que ella, en ese tema. Si se sentía enferma era por que estaba. Embarazada...

Hermione no quería entenderlo y yo, no tenía el poder de explicárselo. Ella negaba una y otra vez y me decía que yo la había violado. Fui a verla en el hospital donde la tenían descansando. Sin duda, era un momento deprimente.

Estaba embarazada, pensé y no podía separarme de ella, ahora que iba a tener un bebé. Era mío y no podía separarme de ese niño. Lo criaría con ella, aunque no lo deseara. Era mi hijo. Estaba bien que ella no me recordase, pero no me podían separar de él o ella.

Hermione estaba reacia a dejarme formar parte del asunto. Severus me indicó que necesitaría conseguir una medida que me permitiese ver al bebé. Pensó en algo muy muggle. Tribunales, que me ofrecieran custodia compartida


End file.
